Jasper's Diary
by ArthurGray
Summary: This is my first story ever on fanfiction! I hope you aren't too hard with me, I'm polish and I use to make some mistakes when writing in english, please don't be too harsh on me. About the story, I promise it will get better and better with time!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

- I'm sick of you, Jasper! –said Alice, throwing an ashtray to my head. She had been like that for about three hours-. Your always talking about war and beer and chicks, but never want us to have sex! Whatever is wrong with you?

I sighed, sick of her rant, so I got up and slapped her across the face and shut her up by introducing my penis on her mouth. That would be the only way to shut her up. I had sex with her until she got unconscious and went outdoors to do something worth my time, instead of wasting it with her.

She had been quite crazy the last few days, since Edward started visiting her room more often. Id be jeaulous of him, but I knew he wouldnt do anything against me. Everyone fear me and hate me because I'm fierce and I have been on war and can do some karate. That's why I know nobody would ever mess with me. But Alice ever tryes to, and she gets the worse of me. That's why I have to sex her to sleep.

Its bin always like this. I sex her to sleep, and then I get out, and go to the cinema to see awesome war movies, thus I go to a pub to drink some bear. I drink with my friends, who are all they vampires like me, and they have lived a lot, and we talk about the times when we gave literary advice to Edgar Allan Poe and how we fought in the civil war and how we gained the liberty of Scotland. We like to reminisce about former times because we don't like ours. It is all so oppressing, and so modern, and its so hard to have a life in a world like this. So I drink beer with them every night to forget my troubles.

- Remember when I brought McLaren's to his knees by breaking his knees? –Isaac bragged, quite proud.

- Thou didst a great work with him, I daresay! –William was always like that, so cultivated and clever and intelligent. His white hair was beginning to fall, though.

- He wasnt so cocky anymore after that! –I cried, furiously hitting the table with elation-. That was AWESOME!

- Yeah, it was like when I broke that giant rock with my bare fists, only that with a human and breaking his knees instead of a rock. Also, the rock was not giant, and it was actually snow –Gillian was always trying to attract attention to himself in whatever way it was possible.

We were I the meddle of our conversation when I noticed a hot chick staring at me with lust in her eyes. Her short hair was crimson like a raging burning fire; her eyes green like the grass on the meadows of Peniston Crag that I would like to walk at autumn; her skin, as white as the milky way, or even more; and her teeth were pearls that, if gotten out of her mouth and sold in a jewelry shop, would fetch prices higher than the Everest. We went to the WC and proceeded to have sex, and it was awesome. She told me her name was Luna, and that she was new to Forks. She was always on the lookout for interesting people, but she had given up hope and didnt expect to find it in Forks. I told her that she would meet a lot of interesting people in Forks, for sure… We went to a hill nearby and saw the moonlight and the stars and I told her stories of bygone times and she told me all she had in her soul, and we departed with a passionate kiss.

When I came back to my house, I did not have enough room in my mind to think of anything but Luna, but when I entered Alice's room to sleep with her, I found Edward taking of her boots and kissing her feet! They said it was not what it seemed like, that they were not having sex, and I hit Edward hard in the face and drink the blood that came out of his wound. He promised never to do that again. As for Alice, I spanked her so hard I made her cry, until she promised never to be unfaithful to me again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That day I went to the military base nearby Forks to do some research with the military. At first Alice forbid me to go, but I said "SHUT UP WOMAN!" while I slapped her, and then she approved. So I got there, and there was Gillian doing some exercise. I exercised with him and we ran all over the place and used guns and stuff, at the end of the day, we were all sweaty and weary and tired, so we got to the bar and drink some beer.

The next day he shown me the rockets, and we did some rocketing and blew up half the forest around Forks. The explosions were awesome, and we picked up some of the deer we killed and used them to alimentate our families. That's how we hardcore vampires use to hunt.

Friday came, and I met with Luna. She told me all about how she was raped when she was a child by a clown that came to her house for her birthday, and I told her "serves you right" for dressing like a slut. Then we got romantic and made up in the WC, and I drove her in my Mercedes all the way to Washington. We had a great day, and I felt like I could realy open up to her. We went back to Forks and proceeded to have sex presently.

I know she loved me and wanted to have me as a fuckbuddy, but still I coveted more. I wanted to posses her, to have her forever and live with her and do all the things I did with Alice, only that not with Alice, but with Luna. So I set my mind to killing Alice if I ever saw her with Edward again.

I returned home, furious with anger and wrath, and I proceeded to my habitation. There I found Edward, sniffing and licking her foot again, as the previous night. I was determined to kill them both that very same moment indeed, but then I looked up; whose feet he was warshiping was not Alices, but that of some stranger.

- Hi, I'm Bella Swan –she said with a huge grin. I felt the need to drink her blood, but then I remembered the beer I had drink before, and didnt need to drink again-. I'm sorry we are using your room, but Edward has no bed in his room, you know, so we asked Alice for this one. I hope you don't mind.

- Maybe we could do the same thing –says Alice, appearing from out of the door, and impeling me to knee after her-. Maybe you could sniff and kiss me feet.

- Maybe not, WOMAN –I said, and slapped her across the face. I was verily angry at her. I said to Bella that it was nice to be his acquaintance, and we departed from each other with sweet words of departure.

That night with Luna was somewhat different. She told me there was someone else in her life, and I slapped her across the face, and we made out because we where drunks, and had sex in the WC, but she said that would be the last night. I couldn't resist that thought, so I went to Gillian's place for him to console me and make me feel better. God, do I hate women.


End file.
